


Wires crossed

by iowacornfarm



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s02e22 The Wire, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iowacornfarm/pseuds/iowacornfarm
Summary: Julian gets confused every time he speaks with Garak. Set after ‘The Wire’





	1. Chapter 1

바시어는 자기 앞에 놓인 접시를 멍하니 바라봤다. 가흐가 접시에서 넘쳐흘렀다. 너무 싱싱해서 접시를 이탈하는 듯싶었다. 맞은 편에선 잣지아 댁스가 본인 몫의 가흐를 먹어치우고 있었다. 바시어는 이 살아있는 기괴한 요리를 포크로 뒤적거렸다.

"안 먹어?"

"식욕이 없네요."

바시어가 우울한 목소리로 답하자 댁스가 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 그는 아마 평생(말 그대로 평생) 식욕을 잃어본 적이 없었을 것이다. 바시어는 포크 끄트머리로 가흐를 쿡쿡 찌르며 괴롭히기 시작했다. 기분이 묘했다.

댁스가 뭔가를 말하려다 입안이 가득차서 우물거리는 것에 그쳤다. 바시어는 댁스에게도 접시에도 집중할 수가 없었다. 여기가 어디지? 난 왜 여기 앉아있지? 수선스런 포크놀림에 가흐가 짓이겨져서 바시어는 깜짝 놀랐다. 아냐 괜찮아. 이 녀석들에게는 신경이 없을 거야.

"아니에요, 박사님. 그들도 아픔을 느낀답니다."

바시어는 멍청한 표정으로 고개를 들었다. 마주 앉은 자리에, 어둡고 푸른 천으로 퀼팅한 옷을 입은 카다시안 재단사가 의사를 다정한 눈으로 보고 있었다. 바시어의 심장이 콩콩 뛰었다.

"아픔을 느낀다고요?"

개랙이 짐짓 측은한 표정을 지었다. 바시어는 식은땀을 흘리기 시작했다. 동정심이 차오른 그의 얼굴은 서늘하고 매력적이고, 너무나 두려웠다. 바시어는 자리를 박차고 나오려 했지만, 다리가 움직이지 않았다.

"박사님. 조언 하나만 해도 될까요? 앞으로 무언가를 다치게 하고 싶을 땐..."

자리에서 일어난 개랙이 바시어를 향해 천천히 상체를 숙였다. 바시어는 겁을 먹고 개랙의 목덜미를 손으로 밀어내려 했다. 손끝으로 카다시안의 맥박이 느껴졌다. _아픔을 느낀다고?_ 바시어가 양손으로 그의 목을 더듬어 잡았다. 개랙은 웃었고, 그 웃음이 전류처럼 바시어의 피부를 타고 흘러들어와 감전시켰다. 개랙의 왼손이 바시어의 손등 위에 눌러앉았고, 겹쳐쥔 손바닥에 점점 힘이 들어갔다. 공포로 인해 바시어는 거의 흐느끼고 있었다.

"생각하지 마세요."

소스라치며 잠에서 깼다.

흰 조명빛에 시야가 밝게 터져 어지러웠다. 바시어는 눈을 찌푸린 채로 시간을 확인했다. 04시가 넘어있었다. 의무실 의자에서 잠깐 휴식을 취한다는 게 그만 잠들었나 보다. 머리를 헝클어뜨리며 자책했다. 

줄리앙 바시어의 근무지, 딥 스페이스 9으로 불리우는 베이조 우주 정거장은 여느 스타플릿 설비처럼 3교대 근무체계로 운영된다. 그중 심야부터 오전까지 이어지는 근무조의 경우 달콤한 잠이 필요한 휴머노이드에겐 고된 시간대였기 때문에 정거장 유지에 필요한 최소 인원만 대기했다. 주로 운영실 장교와 산하 기술팀, 보안실 직원들이 교대로 근무를 섰고, 의무실도 불이 켜져 있다. 오늘은 바시어가 당직이었다. 프로므나드도 운영하지 않는 심야다보니 이곳을 찾는 환자는 많지 않아서 퍽 지루한 시간이기도 했다. 간호사가 약품 재고를 점검하는 동안 바시어는 책상에 앉아 논문을 읽다 곯아떨어진 것이다. 

'정신 차려야겠다. 줄리앙.'

그러나 줄리앙은 계속 개랙을 생각했다. 개랙은, 예의바르고 말이 많은, 정거장에 거주하는 유일한 카다시안이며 교양있는 미식가였다. 의상실을 운영하지만 누구도 그를 평범한 재단사라고 여기지 않고, 알고 보니 옵시디언 단의 일원이었던 듯하고, 머릿속에 든 정교한 기계가 과부화될 정도로 고통받았던 추방자. 이름은 일림이었다. "일림 개랙." 바시어는 소리내어 발음해봤다. 귀가 후끈거렸다. 멋진 이름이야.

일련의 사건을 정리한 의료일지를 작성하며, 바시어는 일부러 그의 이름을 빠트렸다. 개랙에게도 말하지 않았다. 이나브런 테인과 바시어가 나눈 대화를 그도 언젠가는 알게 되겠지만, 지금으로썬 완벽한 거짓말이었다고 생각하게끔 하고 싶었다. 일림의 존재는 이 싸움에서 바시어가 거머쥔 작은 성취였다.

둘은 매주 점심 식사를 함께했다. 날짜나 장소를 정해두진 않았다. 어느 날은 개랙이 의무실로 찾아왔고 다른 날은 바시어가 그의 의상실에 방문했다. 아니면, 혼자서 차를 마시거나 먼저 점심을 먹다가도 맞은편 의자를 당겨 앉는 상대를 자연스럽게 맞이하는 식으로 꾸준히 이어졌다. 

둘은 점심을 먹으며 논쟁했다. 서로의 관습을 비평하고 분류하고 비교하기를 쉬지 않았다. 이 모든 것들이 일종의 유희, 또는 주도권 다툼, 아니면 3교대와 같은 일과인지, 바시어는 구분하지 못했다. 그들은 다양한 주제로 대화했지만 사적인 이야기만은 예외였다. 개인적인 주제에 관해 개랙은 항상 거짓말했고 바시어도 진실하였다고는 할 수 없었다. 바시어는 눈앞에 앉아있는 카다시안 스파이의 식사 버릇을 전부 익혔고 동시에 꾸며냈으리라 짐작한다. 개랙은 바시어를 가정과 의심, 위장과 진심의 경계에서 오랫동안 헤매게 했다. 바시어는 즐거웠다. 지금까지는. 그래서 아주 오랫동안 참은 것이다. 

바시어는 08시에 의무실을 나와 개인실까지 달려갔다.

* * *

샤워 후 바시어는 아끼는 파자마를 걸쳤다. 안도리안 실크가 첨가되어 가볍고 찰랑찰랑 몸에 닿는 소재였다. 복제기에 타켈리안 차-더 달게-를 주문하면서, 바닥에 널부러진 패드를 주워 소파 한구석에 던졌다. 이제 바시어는 혼자만의 느긋한 티타임을 가진 다음 네다섯시간은 침대에서 꼼짝없이 잠들 예정이었는데, 그 계획을 비웃기라도 하듯 부저가 울렸다. 

"들어와요!"

바시어는 조금 짜증이 나서 외쳤다. 부드럽게 열린 문에서 방문자가 고개를 들이밀었다.

"개랙?"

"박사님. 제가 방해한 건 아니겠죠? 당신의... 늦잠을요?"

파자마 차림으로 소파에 늘어져있는 바시어를 향해 개랙이 눈알을 굴렸다. 바시어는 테이블 위에 걸쳐둔 다리 한쪽을 슬그머니 내리며 변명했다.

"당직 섰어요. 이제 겨우 퇴근한 거죠."

"아, 의사들이란. 아주 피곤하시겠군요. 그래도 용서하세요. 약속은 약속이니까요."

개랙의 말에 그제야 지난 일이 생각났다. 지난 점심때 개랙은 장교들이 근무 외 시간에도 사복을 잘 입지 않는다며 불평했고, 바시어는 유니폼이 편해서 큰 필요를 느끼지 못한다고 답했고, 거기에 모욕을 느낀 재단사가 몸에 맞게 잘 짜인 데다 심미적이기까지 한 의복이 일상에 가져다주는 행복을 설명하는 걸 이십 분간 들어야 했다. 결국 신물이 난 바시어가 새 옷을 주문하겠다고 합의했으며 개랙이 치수를 재야 하니 한번 의상실에 들러달라고 했다. 불과 며칠 뒤 그의 머릿속이 고장나는 바람에 유야무야됐던 일이다.

"내 주문 하나 때문에 직접 찾아온 거예요?"

"의상실에 도통 오실 기미가 없었잖아요. 그래서 방문서비스를 하기로 마음먹었죠. 좋은 생각은 아니었던 것 같네요."

개랙이 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 그가 떠날까 봐 바시어는 얼른 자리에서 일어났다.

"전혀요! 옷을 갈아입을까요?"

허둥거리는 바시어를 보며 개랙이 미소 지었다. "지금도 완벽해요."

예의상 하는 말이었으므로 바시어는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 개랙은 멀끔해보였다. 단정히 넘긴 머리카락이 굽은 목선에 차분했고, 어깨는 패턴이 박힌 천으로 단단하게 싸여 있었다. 해무를 연상시키는 색이었다. 카다시안의 채도 낮은 피부에 잘 어울렸다. 개랙은 좋은 재단사처럼 보였다. 스파이는 특기가 많은 법이다. 그가 성큼 걸어들어와 바시어 앞에 측정자를 들어보였다.

"오래 걸리지 않아요. 거기 가만히 서 계세요. 팔은 양쪽으로 벌리고요."

"알겠어요."

바시어는 그대로 따랐다. 개랙이 가까이 다가와 상체에 측정자를 갖다댔다. 기계가 깜빡이며 수치를 기록하는 동안 개랙은 바시어의 목덜미와 어깨선을 들여다봤다. 바시어는 긴장하고 말았다. 체취가 느껴질 것 같은 거리였다. 개랙이 인간의 체취를 좋아할까? 카다시안은 인간보다 건조한 피부에 분비물도 적고, 냄새도 덜 났다. 샤워하길 잘했다 싶었다.

"제가 만든 옷은 박사님에게 아주 잘 맞을 거예요. 활동에 편할 뿐만 아니라 당신을 더욱 매력적으로 보이게 할 거고요."

"여기서 더 매력적일 수 있다구요?"

바시어의 대답에 개랙이 웃었다.

"친애하는 박사님, 여성들의 날카로운 눈을 조심하셔야 해요. 이미 무슨 천을 쓸 지 생각해놨어요. 눈대중으로 계산해서 주문량도 맞춰놨죠..." 개랙이 계속 말했다. "오차는 크지 않을 것 같네요. 소매를 좀 걷어도 될까요?"

"뭐든 해요." 진심이었다.

왼손에 측정자를 쥐고 있었기 때문에, 개랙은 양손 검지와 엄지를 사용해 파자마 소매를 접어 올렸다. 섬세하고 조심스러웠다. 이 별것 아닌 동작이 신성한 의식처럼 느껴져 바시어는 숨을 내쉬는 걸 잊었다.

"손목을 덮지 않도록 해야겠어요."

개랙은 그래야 하는 이유를 말해주지 않았고 바시어는 관심 없었다. 바시어의 관심은 오로지 개랙에게 향해있었다. 두 사람이 눈을 마주쳤고, 서로가 무슨 생각을 하는지는 영영 알 수 없을 것 같았다. 옅은 눈동자가 이색적으로 아름다워서, 바시어는 의아했다. 이건 신호인가? 지금이 개랙을 넘어뜨리고 키스하고 당신을 사랑하겠노라고 말해야 하는 순간인가? 머릿속이 소란스러운 와중 개랙이 바시어 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다.

그는 무릎꿇은 채로 바짓단을 들어올려 바시어의 발목에 손가락을 가져댔다.

꿈에서 느꼈던 생생한 전류가 온몸을 관통하는 것 같았다. 바시어는 손끝이 저려오는 걸 느끼고 주먹을 말아쥐었다. 개랙은 눈치채지 못한 듯했다. 

"발목이 얇은 편이네요, 박사님." 

개랙의 목소리가 매끄럽게 바닥으로 떨어졌다.

'야한 생각 하지 말자.' 바시어는 맘속으로 다짐했다. '아예 아무 생각도 하지 말자.' 하지만 바시어의 잘난 뇌는 단정한 개랙의 뒷통수를 내려다보며, 대단히 많은 상상을 불러일으켰다. 바시어는 안절부절못했다. 살면서 이렇게까지 부끄러웠던 적이 드물었다. 파자마를 입었고, 덜 말린 머리카락이 사방으로 뻗쳐 있었고, 바보같이 흥분한 모습이었기 때문이다. 예상치 못한 순간 개랙이 벌떡 일어났다. 그의 얼굴은 만족으로 빛나 보였다. 그 얼굴을 쳐다보며 바시어는 입을 다물지 못했다.

"끝났어요. 그럼 나중에 봐요."

개랙은 짧은 인사를 던지고 돌아서서 개인실을 빠져나가 버렸다. 그리고 문이 완전히 닫히기 전, 다시 돌아보며 말했다.

"푹 주무시고요."

문이 잠겼다. 바시어는 테이블에서 차게 식어버린 컵을 들어 단숨에 마신 뒤 자위하기 위해 터덜터덜 침대로 향했다.


	2. Chapter 2

웜홀에서 수송선 세 척이 연이어 빠져나와 정거장에 체류를 요청했다. 운영실의 명령에 따라 함선들이 차례로 도킹하는 데만 세 시간, 수속을 밟는 데 세 시간이 더 걸렸다. 도킹 구역은 바조란 보안 요원과 그들을 돕는 스타플릿 하급 장교들, 감마 분면에서 넘어온 낮선 방문객들, 거기에 섞여들어 온 연방 시민과 연구자들, 수행인원을 거느린 정치인들, 잡상인들과 내용물 파악에만 수 일이 걸릴 수입 품목들, 수송선 근무자들로 인산인해여서 사령관 벤자민 시스코의 머리카락이 죄다 빠질 지경이었다. 사람들을 일단 주거구역과 프로므나드로 분산시키는 게 우선이라고 생각한 보안책임자 오도가 빛의 속도로 목록을 작성해 주요 인사를 먼저 선실에 배정했고(일단락될 때까지 가급적 선실을 떠나지 말라는 당부도 잊지 않았다), 그보다 덜 중요한 사람들은 각자의 짐을 들고 프로므나드에서 지루한 기다림을 시작했다. 신원이 파악되지 않은 자들은 도킹 구역을 벗어나지 못했고 그중 서넛은 작은 소란을 일으켜 구금실로 직행했다. 모두가 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바빴지만 바시어는 특히 죽을 맛이었다. 정거장이 불특정 방문객을 대상으로 검역을 시행하고 있으나, 워낙 다양한 종족이 뒤섞인 데다 이들의 중간 체류지점도 전부 다 파악되지 않은 현재 상황에서는 무의미했다. 게다가 특별 대우를 받아 검역 절차를 무시하고 들어온 사람들도 있었다. 잔기침과 미열이 있는 환자와 단순 외과적 처치가 필요한 환자가 의무실에 줄을 이었고 바시어는 신앙이 없지만 바조란 예언자든 연방을 굽어보는 신이든 아무나 제발 전염성 질환자가 발생하지 않을 가호를 내려준다면 감사인사는 하겠다고 빌었다. 

"그 뒤로 다섯 시간 동안 꼼짝 못했어요. 배고픈 여행객들이 레플리매트로 향하자 드디어 내게도 휴식이 찾아왔죠."

작고 불편한 의상실의 간이 의자에 앉아 한참을 떠들어댄 의사가 기지개를 켰다. 작업대 앞에서 재단사 개랙이 느긋하게 천을 손질하고 있었다. 바깥과 달리 의상실에는 두 사람뿐이었다. 낮은 조도 아래 개랙의 얼굴 굴곡이 희미했다. 어두운 걸 선호하는 카다시안은 손님이 없을 때면 이렇게 조명을 조절하곤 했다. 덕분에 의상실은 더더욱 드러나지 않고자 애쓰는 것처럼 보였다. 장사에 영 소질이 없는 재단사였다.

"그것참 다행이네요 박사님. 의무실에 포만감을 주는 하이포스프레이는 없으니까요."

"항히스타민제라면 몰라도요."

"무슨 말씀이시죠?"

"아."

바시어는 방금 꺼낸 말이 부적절했음을 느끼고 당황했다. 이건 고질적인 문제였다. 뭐든 과시하는 성격 탓에 바시어의 발화는 종종 생각을 건너뛰고 나왔다. 바시어가 단어를 고르며 뜸들이는 동안에 카다시안의 시선이 따가웠다. 

"그냥 아카데미 출신 의사들의 농담이에요. 알러지 반응이요. 그건... 종종 일어나는 상황이거든요. 어떤 사람들은 다른 종의 단백질에 알러지를 일으키기도 해요. 그... 종간교류 시에 말이에요."

"종간교류요?" 개랙이 되물었다. "스타플릿에서는 성관계를 그렇게 부르나요?"

"아카데미에서 가르칠 때 쓰는 말이에요." 

개랙이 눈으로 설명을 요구했고 바시어는 대신 팔을 허우적댔다.

"듣고 있어요."

"그러니까... 스타플릿이 퍼스트 콘택트 제1지령을 정립한 이후에도 지속적인 문제가 생겼어요. 그 중 하나가 이종족에 대한 성적 호기심이었고요. 소속 배지를 달고 있으니 행동에 책임이 따른다는 걸 모두가 머리로는 알고 있었지만, 어쨌든 개인의 호감과 관심을 통제할 수는 없는 일이죠. 아무리 장교들이 주의를 줘도 말이에요. 문제는 아무도 뭔가를 실행하기 전에 이종생리학을 공부하지 않는다는 거예요. 결국 한 학기 분량의 지침서를 만드는 데 오랜 시간이 걸렸어요. 그 안에는 선배들이 저지른 온갖 병리학적 시행착오도 나열돼있죠. 항히스타민제는 콘돔과 더불어 필수품이 됐고요. 알러지 반응은 즉각적이고 매우 불편하거든요."

"어떻게 그렇게 생각할 수가 있죠?" 

"알러지 반응이요?" 

바시어가 의아한 얼굴로 헛소리했다. 개랙은 인내심 있게 만지던 천을 내려놓으며 말했다.

"섹스요. 왜 기관이 진작 나서서 통제권을 갖지 않느냔 말이에요. 박사님, 카다시아에서 가장 효과적인 정치 수단과, 가장 선호하는 공작이 뭔지 아세요?"

"말 안 해도 알 것 같네요."

개랙의 입꼬리가 올라갔다. 아주 기분이 좋아 보이는군. 바시어는 입을 다물어야겠다고 생각했다. 

개랙은 나오는 걸 내켜 하지 않았지만 바시어가 끈질기게 졸라대자 결국 의상실을 닫았다. 프로므나드에는 여느 때보다 인파가 넘쳐 축제를 연상케 했다. 바시어는 점자 스틱을 하나씩 들고 가는 아이들을 보며 미소 지었다. 다양한 사람들이 각자의 목적지로 향하기 위해 방문하는 장소는 언제나 이색적인 활기로 가득 찼다. 개랙이나 바시어 같은 사람들에게나 거주지일 뿐 대부분은 이곳에 오래 머무를 생각이 없었고 그 때문인지 더욱 바쁘게 움직였다. 여행객들은 지친 얼굴을 숨기지 않고 서 있거나 스쳐 지나갔지만, 그럼에도 그들의 눈빛은 새로운 경험에 매료되어 있었다. 이들과 같은 공간에 서 있는 것만으로도 바시어는 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 정거장에 처음 도착한 날이 생각났다. 셔틀에서 잣지아를 만나 처음 말을 섞었지... 첫마디에 알 수 있었어... 그는 완벽한 불가사의와 사유로 가득한 사람이고 순진했던 나를 다정한 말로 응원해준 데다 정말로 아름다웠어...

"이만하면 구경은 다 한 것 같네요."

개랙이 산통을 깼다. 바시어는 아직도 상상 속의 잣지아 댁스 때문에 몽롱한 상태였다. 두 걸음쯤 뒤처진 개랙을 돌아봤다. 인파 속에서 그는 다소 창백해 보였다.

"개랙?"

"저는 이만 들어가 봐야겠어요."

"하지만 점심은요?"

개랙은 대답하지 않았다.

몰아치는 기시감에, 바시어가 돌연 표정을 굳히고는 물었다.

"개랙. 지금 어지럼증을 느껴요?"

개랙이 당혹감에 찬 얼굴로 의사를 노려봤다. 바시어는 대답을 기다리지 않고 그를 근처 의자로 데려갔다. 개랙은 몰아쉬는 숨을 숨기지 못했고 호흡은 가쁘면서 얕았다. 바시어가 개랙의 오른손을 가져가 맥박을 쟀다. 

"손대지 마세요."

개랙이 말했지만 바시어는 아랑곳하지 않고 그의 손바닥을 주무르기 시작했다.

"손끝이 저리진 않아요? 개랙, 지금 가벼운 발작을 겪고 있어요."

"박사님, 제발요."

"당신은 상담이 필요해요. 당신이 묻어놓은 일들을 털어낼 기회가 필요하다고요."

"그만 하세요!"

그의 고함에 한순간 주변이 잠잠해졌다가 다시금 소란이 덮쳐왔다. 소요 속에서 바시어는 어쩔 줄을 모르고 개랙을 쳐다봤다. 개랙의 연한 색 눈동자가 그 어느 때보다도 감정적으로 일그러졌다. 그러나 바시어는 오히려 그 눈으로 인해 확신하게 됐다. 눈앞의 카다시안이 아직 사건에서 회복하지 못했다는 확신, 그리고 그 이상으로 말하지 않은 과거가 목숨을 죄고 있다는 확신, 또한 바시어는 단 한번도 그에 관해 전부 다 알고 싶었던 적이 없었다는 확신이었다. 도리없이 손을 뗐다. 바시어에게서 풀려난 개랙은 자리에서 일어나 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 프로므나드를 떠났다. 이건 게임이 아니야. 그는 친구가 아니고. 우리 사이엔 책임질 게 없어. 하지만 그 모든 걸 떠나 바시어는 의사였다. 

바시어는 한번 이곳을 찾은 적이 있었다. 그때는 다급한 마음에 강제로 문을 열고 들어갔었다. 지금은 단지 개랙의 개인실 문앞에 서서 잠깐 숨을 돌리며, 자신의 목소리가 어색하게 들리지 않기만을 바랐다.

"개랙, 문 열어요."

대답이 없었다. 바시어가 다시 힘주어 말했다.

"개랙. 안 열어주면 여기서 혼자 말하겠어요. 남들 다 들릴 정도로요. 내가 얼마나 말이 많은지 알면 감히..."

"들어오세요."

대답과 함께 자동문이 열렸다. 바시어가 들어서자 문은 곧바로 닫혔다. 복도에서 흘러들어온 빛이 순식간에 차단되어 사위가 분간할 수 없을 만큼 어두웠다. 그래서 갑자기 다가오는 기척에 바시어는 깜짝 놀랐다. 단단한 무언가에 멱살을 잡혀 벽에 밀쳐졌다. 순간적인 아픔에 숨을 들이켜는 동안 믿을 수 없을 만큼 가까운 곳에서 개랙이 속삭였다.

"여기 들어온 이상 마음대로 떠들지 마세요. 첫번째 규칙이에요. 대화는 내가 주도할 거예요, 내 말 알겠어요?"

바시어는 자신도 모르게 침을 삼켰다. 심장 박동이 빨라지는 걸 느꼈다. 아픔과 공포로 혼란스러웠지만 그 어느 때보다 선명하게 의도를 알아들을 수 있었다.

"대답해요, 줄리앙."

"알았어요."

명치를 누르던 손이 떨어져나갔다. 바시어는 구석에서 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 개랙이 팔짱을 끼고 바시어를 쳐다봤다. 어둠 속에서 그는 완전히 다른 사람처럼 여유로워 보였다.

"말해 봐요, 박사님. 찾아온 이유는요?"

"아까 일 사과할게요."

"주제넘은 참견 말인가요?"

바시어는 당황한 기색을 숨기지 못했다. 뭔가가 잘못되어가는 듯했다. 가장 이상한 것은 개랙의 반응이었다. 그의 한 마디 한 마디가 전부 기대를 배신하는 말이었다. 바시어는 도무지 이 상황이 이해되지 않았다.

"미안해요."

결국 바시어는 가장 이해 못할 말을 했다. 왜 미안해하고 있는가?

"계속 해요."

"그리고..." 바시어는 홀린 듯이 말을 이었다. "당신을 걱정하고 있다는 걸 알아줬으면 해요. 진심이에요."

"아, 친애하는 박사님."

개랙의 말투에서 웃음이 묻어났다. 그걸 듣고 있는 기분이 좋지 않았다. 바시어는 눈을 찌푸렸다. 속에서 뭔가가 들끓는 느낌이었다. 그건 오롯한 분노에 가까웠다. 바시어는 참을성 있게 기다렸고, 마침내 개랙이 말을 이었다.

"박사님은 단단히 착각하고 있어요."

"뭘요?"

더이상 불쾌한 감정을 숨기지 않는 바시어 앞에서 개랙은 여전히 무감동하게 말했다.

"헌신 말이에요. 사명을 애정과 착각하고 있다고요. 당신은 자주 환자와 애인을 혼동하고 있지 않나요?"

"대체 무슨 소리를 하는 거예요?"

"모른 척 하지 말아주세요. 나도 당신 손으로 되살려낸 환자였으니까요. 저를 간호하는 동안 충분한 연민을 느꼈겠지요? 알아요, 내심 흡족한 경험이었을 거예요. 의사들은 환자의 고통스러운 상태를 제어하는 데서 만족감을 얻으니까요. 직업 윤리라고 할 수도 있겠지만 내가 보기엔 아니에요. 당신은 내 목숨이 자신의 손에 달려있는 순간을 즐긴 겁니다. 그리고 그걸 반복해서 경험하고 싶어하죠. 게다가 가당찮게도 저의 감사까지 얻길 바라는 군요. 말해 봐요, 박사님. 내 말이 하나라도 틀린 게 있나요?"

바시어는 개랙이 자신의 표정을 살피고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다. 바시어는 자문했다. 나는 어떻게 받아들이고 있지? 그는 내가 어떻게 반응하기를 바라지? 어쩌면 개랙은 단지 상처를 주고 싶었던 것뿐일지도 몰랐다. 바시어는 상처받고 싶지 않았다. 그렇게 개랙의 바람대로 행동하고 싶지 않았다. 침묵을 끊고 바시어가 말했다.

"두 번째 규칙은 뭐죠?"

개랙이 허탈한 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 바시어를 위해 뒤로 비켜섰다. 

“그런 건 없어요.”

원하는 답을 들은 바시어는 방을 나가버렸다.


	3. Chapter 3

딥 스페이스 나인을 떠들썩하게 만들었던 수송선이 차례로 떠나자 정거장 주민에게 긴 후유증이 찾아왔다. 축제가 끝난 광장에 남은 메아리와 함께 허무감이 덮쳐 와 모두가 겹겹이 피로를 느꼈다. 시스코는 고생한 보안실 직원들에게 포상휴가를 내렸고 직원 대부분이 베이조에서 짧지만 알찬 휴일을 보내기로 했다. 그들이 자리를 비운 뒤에도 장교들은 마음 편히 쉬지 못했다. 이후로 다른 수송선의 도착 소식이 뚝 끊겼기 때문이다. 손님으로 북적이는 광장과 줄이 늘어선 식당을 상인들만 아쉬워한 게 아니었다. 몇 주 동안이나 새로운 방문객이 나타나지 않자, 사람들은 정신없이 바빴지만 그만큼 즐거웠던 지난번 소란을 그리워하기에 이르렀다. 몇몇은 쿼크가 운영하는 바에 둘러앉아 일부러 더 크게 수다를 떨었고 다보 테이블을 점거하거나 홀로그램실을 빌려 놀면서 헛헛한 기분을 떨쳐내려 했다. 과장된 활기로 가득한 바 한구석에는 바시어만이 홀로 앉아 생각에 잠겨있었다.

프로므나드에서의 불유쾌한 사건 이후 도마뱀 같은 이방인은 운영하던 의상실도 걸어잠근 채 자신을 닮은 어두운 방에서 두문불출했다. 그는 산책은 물론이거니와 식사하러 나오지도 않았다. 가끔 바시어가 컴퓨터에 개랙의 위치를 물으면 돌아오는 답변이 똑같았다. [개랙은 자신의 개인실에 있습니다...] 바시어는 도무지 믿을 수가 없었다. 개랙이 철저하게 자신을 피하는 것처럼 보이는 데다 그에 대한 생각을 떨칠 수가 없다는 것을 말이다. 애꿎은 패드를 오십 번씩 두드리고 있는 동안에 쿼크가 신경질적인 걸음으로 다가와 녹즙을 내려놓고는 초록색 음료를 경멸하며 떠났다. 벌컨 케일과 오이 향이 진하게 혀끝에 감도는 중에도 바시어는 계속 우울했다.

"앉아도 돼?"

목소리를 듣기 직전까지도 바시어는 자신을 방해하러 올 사람을 예상하지 못했다. 고개를 든 곳에 훤칠한 잣지아 댁스가 광휘를 업고 서서 바시어를 내려다보고 있었다. 바시어는 눈을 찌푸리며, 조명을 등지고 서 있기 때문에 댁스가 빛나 보일 뿐이겠지만, 그럼에도 신에 가까운 존재가 있다면 그게 바로 잣지아 댁스라고 생각했다. 댁스는 심지어 스타플릿 유니폼이 잘 어울리기까지 했다.

"잣지아. 어서 와요."

반색하며 반겼지만 입으로 나온 목소리는 울적하기 짝이 없었다. 바시어는 혼자 있고 싶었고, 특히 군중 속에서 철저하게 혼자이고 싶었다. 하지만 댁스는 바시어의 고독감 스포츠 따위를 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그가 의자를 가져와 앉았다.

"뭐 읽어?"

손에 든 패드를 눈짓하며 댁스가 물었다. 바시어가 화면을 기울여 보였다. 만국번역 프로그램이 동작 중인 패드에 완벽한 영어로 적힌 문장들이 점점이 이어져 있었다. 

“<끝없는 희생>, 카다시안 소설이요."

“표정을 보아하니 즐거운 책은 아닌 것 같네."

“선동적이에요. 처음부터 끝까지 감정적 고취를 요구하거든요. 카다시안에겐 감명깊은 작품이라고 하더군요. 실은 다시 읽고 있어요. 놓친 게 있나 싶어서요."

“뭔지 알아냈어?"

“아뇨."

바시어의 단답으로 대화가 끊어졌다. 댁스는 잠자코 바시어를 들여다보다가 손깍지를 꼈다. 삼백여년치의 여유가 담긴 동작이었다. 눈동자에 어려있는 장난기 때문에 그의 나이를 가늠하기가 어려웠지만, 몸짓을 자세히 들여다보면 댁스를 이루는 모든 윤곽에 역사가 씌여져있는 것처럼 보였다. 댁스가 말하기 전에 입술을 길게 끌어올렸다. 아, 바로 저런 순간. 바시어는 잠깐 넋을 놓은 바람에 댁스가 뭐라고 얘기했는지 물어야 했다.

“개랙말이야. 걱정하고 있었잖아. 잘 안 풀렸나 봐?”

"아무 일도 없었는데요?"

바시어는 펄쩍 놀라 대답해놓고 속으로 땅을 쳤다. 그러나 바시어가 속상하거나 말거나 댁스에겐 여전히 알 바 아니었다. 댁스는 노련하게 자신의 관심사로 화제를 돌려버렸다. 

“점심 안 먹었으면 클링온 레스토랑 갈래?"

참으로 다정한 배려라 생각했지만, 살아있는 음식을 입에 넣을 기분이 아니었던 바시어는 고개를 저었다. 

"아니에요. 요즘 별로 안 땡겨요. 이상한 말이지만...뒤숭숭한 꿈을 꾼 뒤로...”

“기운 내, 의사 청년."

강인한 손이 바시어의 어깨를 힘주어서 쥐었다 놓았다. 가벼운 응원을 건넨 댁스가 이내 자리에서 일어났다. 그건 젊은 외양을 한 어느 트릴의 의도보다 더욱 즉각적으로, 스위치를 넣은 것처럼 바시어를 단숨에 감화시켰다. 연쇄반응을 일으키며 개운해진 머릿 속과 별개로 눈앞이 흐려졌다. 바시어는 감동으로 떨면서 댁스를 불러세웠다.

"잣지아!"

"왜?"

댁스는 다 알겠다는 듯한 표정으로 웃고 있었다.

"정말 좋아해요."

목이 메어 꾸역꾸역 말했다. 댁스, 자기애에서 비롯된 자부심과 행운의 화신인 그가 한쪽 눈을 찡긋하곤 떠났다. 공생체를 가진 트릴 앞에서 불완전한 인간은 감명받을 수밖에 도리가 없었다. 멀어지는 뒷모습을 확인한 뒤 바시어는 고인 눈물을 소매로 훔쳤다. 그리고 들고 있던 패드를 노려보다 새 창을 띄워 메시지를 쓰기 시작했다. 

발신자: 줄리앙 바시어 [수석 의료 장교/중위] [현재 위치: DS9/연방 우주 정거장]

수신자: 개랙 [현재 위치: DS9/연방 우주 정거장]

본문:

[친애하는 개랙.]

(친애하는, 은 지웠다.)

[개랙.

지난 만남 이후로 오랫동안]

(다시 지웠다. 그리고 한동안 고민하다가 다음 문장을 썼다.)

[개랙.

일림이 누군지 알아요.]

송신 버튼을 누른 다음 바시어는 패드를 내려놓았다. 한참을 기다린 뒤에 화면이 새로운 글자를 나열했다.

[바시어 박사님.

의상실에서 뵐게요.

개랙.]

의상실에 들어서자 건조한 섬유 먼지 냄새가 났다. 가게는 전과 다름 없이 익숙한 풍경이었다. 개랙은 입구에서 가장 잘 보이는 마네킹 의상을 정돈하는 중이었다. 그는 바시어가 들어오자 옷에서 손을 떼고 곧은 자세로 섰는데, 이상할 정도로 부자연스러워서 보는 사람도 초조하게 만들었다. 바시어는 땀이 솟는 것을 느끼고 손으로 이마를 쓸어올렸다. 너무 어색하네. 돌연 다른 손에 들고있던 패드가 거추장스러워졌다. 바시어는 패드를 어떻게 들고 있어야 하는지 잊어버린 바람에 손 안에서 그러쥐며 안절부절 못했다. 개랙이 눈을 굴려 바시어를 훑는 게 보였다. 바시어는 당장 할 말이 없었다. 개랙이 침묵을 깼다.

"뭐든 용서해준다고 하셨어요."

"방금 뭐라고 했어요?" 

그의 말에 되물을 때마다 바시어는 바보가 된 기분이었다. 개랙이 손을 마주 쥐는 시늉을 했다.

"그때 제 손을 잡으면서요. 박사님은 제가 뭘 했든 간에 용서한다고 하셨죠. 그건 제 이야기에 감화되어 하신 말씀이었나요? 아니면 단순히 환자를 안심시키고자 하는 의례적 행동이었나요?" 

그가 바이오베드에 누워 또 다른 거짓말을 하던 때를 말하는 거였다. 바시어는 습관적으로 대답할 말을 찾다가 어느 순간 생각을 그만두었다. 바시어는 풀어야 할 문제도 비밀스러운 공작도 그 어떤 대단한 미스터리도 더는 존재하지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 오랫동안 개랙이 만들어내는 규칙을 이해하려 애썼고, 그의 말 한 마디마다 번역기가 읽지 못한 함의를 찾으려 했지만, 그들 사이에는 단지 카다시안의 변덕과 인간의 자기중심적 이해가 불화하고 있을 뿐이었다. 패드를 바닥에 던지며, 바시어는 언젠가의 꿈에서처럼 휩싸이는 불안과 공포를 느꼈다. 이 관계를 망쳐버릴 지도 몰라. 바시어는 개랙의 명치에 손을 뻗었다. 둘의 걸음이 순식간에 엉켜버렸다. 순순히 벽으로 밀려난 전직 카다시안 스파이가 표정 하나 바꾸지 않고 바시어를 노려봤다. 바시어가 마주 보며 입을 맞췄다.

입술이 짧은 순간 맞닿았다가 조심스레 멀어졌다. 두사람은 여전히 서로 매섭게 바라봤는데, 방금 한 행동에 어떠한 의미를 찾기 위해서일지도, 아니면 그저 가까이서 마주 본 게 처음이기 때문일지도 몰랐다. 바시어가 다시 키스하자, 개랙은 이번에 눈을 감았다. 차가운 손가락이 뒷목을 감싸 쥐는 게 느껴져 온몸에 소름이 돋았다. 조금 더 긴 시간 뒤에 개랙이 바시어를 밀어냈고, 바시어는 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 달아오른 볼을 그에게 비볐다. 시원하고 기분 좋은 촉감이었다.

"문이 열려 있어서요."

개랙이 평소 같은 말투로 바시어의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 바시어가 고개를 들고 천장을 향해 말했다.

"컴퓨터, 수석 의료 장교 권한으로 이 방 출입 통제해. 줄리앙 바시어, 원 알파."

컴퓨터가 응답하는 소리와 함께 의상실 문이 잠겼다.

"참 편리한 권한이네요." 

"제발 잠깐이라도 닥쳐 줄래?"

"말이 짧아지셨어요."

바시어는 대답하지 않고 개랙의 바지를 풀어갔다. 이제 개랙은 조금 당황스러워 보였다. 그는 이내 입을 다물곤 무릎을 꿇는 바시어를 내려다봤다.

"빨게 해 줘."

노골적인 언사에 개랙이 인상을 썼지만, 흥분하지 않았다면 거짓말이다. 다방면에 유능한 의사가 총명한 눈을 반짝이며 그의 다리에 매달려 답을 기다리고 있었다.

"좋아요... 그 대신 묻는 말에 대답해주세요."

바시어가 끄덕였고, 빠른 손놀림으로 속옷에서 성기를 꺼내 들었다. 반쯤 선 카다시안의 좆이 손 안에 묵직하게 들어왔다. 손으로 몇 번 왕복해 단단하게 만들면서 귀두에 입술을 문질렀다. 개랙이 기대에 찬 신음을 냈다. 바시어가 열심히 손에 쥔 것을 핥아대는 동안에 개랙이 말했다.

"이나브런 테인이 다른 말도 하던가요?"

"개랙... 이 상황에 묻고 싶은 말이 그거야?"

"박사님을 오라고 했을 때부터..." 개랙이 숨을 골랐다. "물어보려 했으니까요."

"그 자는..."

바시어는 말을 끊고 고환을 빨기 시작했다. 개랙이 더욱 흥분하는 게 느껴졌다. 그가 바시어의 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 바시어는 발기한 성기 기둥을 볼에 비비며 개랙과 눈을 맞춰 웃었다.

"이나브런 테인은 네가 오랫동안 비참함을 느끼며 늙어가길 바란다고 했어."

"그 사람 다운 말이네요."

바시어가 개랙의 좆을 삼켰다. 인간의 입안은 뜨겁고 축축했고, 대단히 기분 좋았다. 바시어는 개랙의 뿌리까지 입에 삼키려 끙끙댔다. 점막이 부드럽게 그의 좆에 달라붙었다. 개랙이 허리를 움직이며 자극을 더했다.

"또 말해 봐요, 박사님. 이렇게 하면 당신도 흥분되나요?"

입안이 가득 들어 찬 바시어가 웅얼거렸다. 젊은 의사는 허둥대며 개랙의 엉덩이를 쥐었다. 개랙은 자제를 잃고 바시어의 입을 쑤석거렸다. 이런 행위가 언제 마지막이었는지 까마득할 지경이었기 때문에 그는 더 이상 지체할 수가 없었다. 사정감이 닥쳐오자, 개랙이 남은 인내심을 쥐어짜 내 바시어의 머리를 잡고 뒤로 빼냈다. 정액이 바시어의 얼굴과 머리카락에 조금 튀었다. 

"이런. 죄송해요. 닦아 드릴게요."

바시어가 숨을 몰아쉬며 말했다.

"맛이... 다르네."

개랙이 휴지를 가져와 바시어 앞에 마주앉았다. 그리고 부드러운 손짓으로 얼굴에 묻은 정액을 닦아냈다. 바시어는 그가 집중하는 모습이 마음에 들었다. 퍽 다정한 순간이기도 했다. 둘은 잠깐동안 말 없이 어색하고 간지러운 시선을 교환했다. 그러나 얼마 지나지도 않아, 입안과 기도가 부어오르기 시작하자 바시어는 자기도 모르게 소리쳤다.

"아 씨발."

개랙이 의아한 표정을 지었다. 만국번역기는 비속어를 순화하거나 아예 번역하지 않았다. 바시어가 벌떡 일어났다. 

"항히스타민제. 필요해."

개랙도 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 둘은 나란히 프로므나드를 가로질러 의무실로 달려갔다.

면역 검사 결과에 따르면, 바시어에게 나타난 알레르기 반응이 심각한 편은 아니었다. 사전에 하이포스프레이를 맞는 것으로 예방이 가능한 수준이었기에 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다.

운영실에서는 딥 스페이스 나인과 감마 분면을 오가는 정기선에 관한 논의가 오가고 있었다. 정거장은 일상으로 돌아왔다. 의무실과 개랙의 의상실 또한 마찬가지였다. 개랙과 바시어는 다시 점심 식사를 함께 했고 논쟁도 멈추지 않았다. 여전히 그들은 모호한 태도로 줄다리기 했지만, 애시당초 24세기에 단일한 의미로의 개념이 있을 리 만무하니까.

바시어가 검진표를 정리하는 동안 패드에 메시지가 도착했다. 

발신자: 개랙 [현재 위치: DS9/연방 우주 정거장]

[박사님.

주문하신 옷을 완성했답니다.

오늘 입어보시겠어요?

개랙.]

바시어가 곧바로 답장을 썼다.

[개랙,

얼른 뜯어보고 싶네. 22시에 내 개인실로 와 줘.]

메시지를 보낸 다음, 바시어는 곧바로 하이포 반출 대장을 작성했다.

-끝-


End file.
